Hybrid : Betrayal and Love
by Mekara Kender
Summary: He kissed the side of my face saying "Don't cry Dib-Hyuman..." and i realized i was crying so i grabbed hold of him as tight as i could and he spoke this sinister tone "I knew you'd come to me soon"...Lemon ZaDr..I worked way to much on this..Enjoy


Hybrid: Betrayal and Love

Warning: Invader Zim and all characters belong to the one and only, Johnen Vasquez, the superior mind of all Cartoons

If your a boy and u have come to this page and can read past the 5 paragraph where all the juicy stuff is, i will sent you a cookie, if you can't make it past the first, i send you a shame sign! you have been warned!

It had finally happened, Dib couldn't take it anymore. His Life was spiraling downward. He had a sister who disliked him and wanted him dead, a Father who disbelieved all of his theories, and Tak, yes her, the one here to destroy Zim, was slowly removing herself from his Life all because she thought he was "BAD" in bed. Dib was only sixteen years old, 6'1'', and had become very handsome. He stopped wearing his trench coat and stuck to black long sleeve turtle necks, he wore tight skinny jeans and navy combat boots. He had six peircings, two in each ear, and two on his left eyebrow. He had become a regular outkast, well more than he was before and today, he was standing outside Zims house. He wrapped lightly on the door and Zim appeared, he asked "What are you doing here Hyuman?" Zim had changed too, from always wearing his irk uniform to now, dressed in skinny jeans and a tight long sleeve shirt that said "IBCNU" on it. Dib looked up and then he got down on his knees and started to beg.

Dib membrane, savior of earth was beggingto his mortal enemy to...

Dib P.O.V

"..change me! i want to be like you! i want to serve YOU forever!" i sneared, anger full in my eyes. He ponderd for a while as i sat there and then pulled me up towards him. He kissed the side of my face saying "Don't cry Dib-Hyuman..." and i realized i was crying so i grabbed hold of him as tight as i could and he spoke this sinister tone "I knew you'd come to me soon"

He guided me into the house ans brought me downsatirs to his lab. He took my shirt of slowly and sensually, he looked me up and down, then i, i kissed him, full on those perfect lips . His eyes were wide and i just pulled him closer to me, he then closed his eyes and put his arms around my neck. He opened his mouth within in a second and let out a moan after i had slipped a hand under his shirt. We pulled aparted and looked into his lust filled eyes, he licked his lips and i asked " so what now Zim?"

End P.O.V

"Now comes the injections, my blood and some of my DNA, inserted into yours" Dib looked surprise but sat in the chamber just as well. He was starapped in adn then injected with Zims' DNA and Blood, then the chamber began to close and zom whisperd to Dib "In three weks time you will be all mine" thenm like a light the chamber filled with gas and Dib was unconcious...

Inside the chamber Dib battled with his felt his heart race, his ears were blistering with pain and his hands and feet hurt. His body feltlike it was caving inside itself. Then suddenly he felt calm and cool. He slowly opened his eyes noticing he could see cleare. He looke around and saw a red light flashing on and off, Suddenly the chambers opened.

Dib had emerged exactly three weeks later jalf irken now and was feeling better than he had in ages. He walked around Zims lab and found a mirro, he examed himself in it, his ears were gone and replaced with two antennae on his head, his feet had changed from five toes to just three and from five fingers to four, he had sharp claws as well and he had no nose and sharp teet as well. He then looked at his eyes, they were still the same hazel only instead theye were like Zims, big and glassy. **Speaking of Zim, **Dib thought, where was his little alien cutie. His thought was answered with a very loud very noisy snore coming from the back room. Dib cautiously went towards the sound to find a very tired alien completely unconcious from tm over exertion of keeping both he and Dibs grades up. Dib came over to his alien and notice that even without his nose he smelled a sweet odor emitting form his alien, he edgedcloser and then licked his alien right on the cheek. Said alien woke up and smiled at his newest creation standing above him, Zim was small (5'2'') but he had a mean streak no one could mess with. He looked at Dib and stuck his hand out and traced his clawed fingers over Dibs new body, Dib began to purr, and Zim responded to it. He inched his way up to Dibs face and then attacked him with a fierce kissed, Zim was then manuvered onto a chair and sat into Dib's lap. He kissed Zim up and down all over his neck, he removed Zims shirt and srtarted to kiss downward slowly coming up on Zims pants, he unzipped them and looked at the place where a penis was suppose to...be.. "Zim? wher's you dick at?" Dib asked "just like yours in the same place but you gotta coax it out" he winked at Dib with a flushed light blue on his face. Dib tore Zims pants off (literally) and began to play around the slitted area where his dick was suppose to be he was then rewarded with a moan from Zim. He stuck his new tounge out and he inserted it slowly into Dibs slit,Zim screamed "N-no...Don't..Don't D-do that..I'll.." Zim couldn't finish he was to overcome with pleasure, Dib just looked at him and continues his process ignoring Zims screams of stopping. But, his menstrations were not in vain, he got what he wanted a nice slimy wet cock to suck in, his own cock had already unsheethed itself from it's slit and was dripping some pink fluid as well as Zims'. He watched in anticipation as Zims' cock began to pulse, so he unzipped his pants letting out a steady moan as the cool air hit it,Zim was astounded as Dibs' throbbing member was dripping and was...opening? Zim looked at Dib and watched his eyes in lust, he leaned over Dib speaking irken and Zim new exactly what he said so he answered back in irken, [So you want to take me?] Zim said in irk and Dib replied back in irk just the same [Yeeesss] and before Zim knew what happened he had been penetrated by Dibs new member that had functioned into stetching and prepping him without the assisstance of Dibs' hands, who were to busyinside of Zims' mouth and on his aching member. Zim was in bliss he was being mated, given a hand job, and sucking on fingers of his new mate, Dib. He was enjoying this feeling and as soon as Dib hit his sweet spot all hell broke loose, he bit down as hard as he could on Dibs' fingers, and didn't let go but Dib heard a heavy growl which signaled him to proceed faster into his new lovers arse, Zim was so close to the edge that with each thrust from Dibs' sharp, ridged cock and that new way his split open to massage all his tendral areas, he had come real hard and real strong that he almost fainted from ecstacy, Dib had pulled out and he took Zim to the upstairs bathroom, Zim cleaned himself off bending over the sink to take a look at him self, exposing his still dripping backside to Dib. He couldn't resist and he slinked his way up to him and stuck his tongue right inside that dripping hole, Zim tasted so good to Dib, and Zim was up top holding in his moans and groans from Dib cleaning him. He turned around and told Dib to stop and take a little break, Dib growled and Zim growled back, Dib stood u over Zim and he growled in his face a real ferrel growl like a wild animal, Zim just snicked "If you are good my pet.." he ran his fingers through Dibs' hair, "I'll let you taste me down there again and only you will hear my call" Dib looked confused "Call?" he asked "Yes, if i call you like this..." and then he purred his call out it was sweet, it made Dib blush so he let out his own call, and Zim almost had a nose bleed (even though he doesn't have a nose), he jumped Dib and said "mmhm..thats what i like, your call is so strong, mmm~~~" he looked down at Dib and grinned ear to ear (no pun intented) and he wiggled on Dibs' lap who growled with anticipation, flipping Zim on his back and attacking his neck with his sharp teeth. As there minstrations continued Zim thought to himself **I guess i can finally have a Life with this..LOVE**

Well ladies and gentle men i have created a master peice this is chapter one and it's all in full i was very happy with this. REVIEW


End file.
